Blood
by Julianne Malfoy
Summary: cuando los vampiros tomaron la tierra, solo uno podrá acabar con la pesadilla


Bellatrix Lestrange y yo Julianne Malfoy tenemos el honorable placer de presentarles nuestro ff sobre Severus Snape y Remus Lupin.  
Será un ff oscuro pero tendrá sus momentos románticos,  
Habrá muchos personajes nuevos tales como los que vamos a nombrar a continuación: Sarah, Chloe, Brian, Jake, Anna Valerious (si, es la de Van Helsing), Keisha (de origen oriental residente en Gran Bretaña desde los 8 años). Y creo que es todo. Si alguno se ha perdido por el camino ya avisaremos.  
La inspiración me vino en el cine mientras veía Kill Bill vol. 1 y al leer la crítica de Van Helsing.  
La casa del vampiro es la misma que la de Under World.  
Saldra Draco Malfoy y quizá Hogwarts, pensabais que era Hermione eh. Pues no en este ff no se enamorará de Hermione sino de otra persona de la cual ya sabréis mas adelante.  
Saldrán Bill y Charlie, una alegría pal cuerpo.  
También tendremos la estelar aparición de Fleur.  
Que conste que le dije a Lyra que añadiese algo suyo de su loca mente pero me dijo que el argumento estaba bastante bien, que yo era de ideas geniales. Asi que el argumento es mio pero escribiremos las dos. Yo la iré poniendo al día.  
Habrá partes del ff que recuerden a películas. Una escena de Kill Bill vol. 1 sale reflejada en el ff pero los personajes no son los mismos. Se que es un poco lioso pero intentaremos solucionar vuestras dudas.  
Y bien a quién no le guste que se mantenga al margen y no ponga pegas que hay personas a las que imaginamos que si les gusta  
Este ff va dedicado a las amantes de Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, a los amantes del cine gore y a los amantes de los vampiros.  
Todos seréis bien recibidos pero por favor si no os gusta no os quejéis.  
Ahora disfrutad con la lectura.

Por la mojada acera de St. Anthony Street Sarah corría a toda velocidad. La lluvia primaveral de mayo caía sobre el paraguas de color transparente. Sarah llevaba un pantalón negro bajo un chubasquero rojo que le llegaba por las rodillas. Una mochila adidas le colgaba en el hombro. En ella llevaba los libros que le servirían para terminar la carrera de historia y mitología fantástica. Un reloj marcó las ocho y media de la mañana. Sarah miró su reloj angustiada y aceleró el paso.  
Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a la conferencia que ofrecía el conocido arqueologo inglés Benton Mccamon. Llevaba tiempo queriendo asistir a una de sus tertulias. El gorro de lana azul se ladeó y se pudo ver su negro y liso pelo.  
Al final de tanto luchar con la marea humana llegó a la biblioteca y entró. Una señora de mediana edad con el pelo grisaceo y unas gafas de medialuna estaba sentada tras una mesa gris repartiendo folletos.

Srta. Srta, gritó la mujer con voz de flauta.  
-Lo siento. Dijo Sarah sacando el carnet de la biblioteca.  
-El Sr. Mccamon no ha podido llegar. Dijo la recepcionista. Sarah abrió la boca y no pudo articular palabra  
-¿Ah no? Preguntó entristecida.  
-No, le han surgido problemas. Dijo la recepcionista  
-Ah pues… entonces me quedaré en la biblioteca. Dijo Sarah.  
-Que te vaya bien. Dijo la mujer. Sarah entró en una pequeña sala en la que había estanterías repletas de libros, mesas de madera reinadas por lámparas tintilleantes y ocupadas por silenciosos alumnos que se tiraban noches y noches pegados a los libros. Sarah se sentó en una mesa del fondo y por la ventana veía caer la intensa lluvia.

Sarah dejó el abrigo y la mochila y se acercó a las estanterías de mitos fantásticos. Aficionada a las leyendas mágicas se paró frente al apartado correspondiente. Sus ojos recorrían la estantería en busca de algo interesante de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. Un libro negro de pequeñas dimensiones captó su atención. Nada más tocarlo sintió como una corriente y un escalofrío recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo, una sensación desconocida para ella, algo que jamás había sentido. Rápidamente retiró la mano y dolorida se la acarició con la otra. Tras unos instantes toco el libro de nuevo y solo sintió el frió que despedían sus tapas de cuero. Con él en la mano se dirigió a su mesa, se sentó y dejó el libro frente a ella. Al final de tanto pensar lo abrió por la mitad. Una serpiente verde ocupaba las dos páginas y en la parte superior se podía leer algo como Nagini. En la página de al lado había un texto en latín con letras negras y rojas de imprenta. Un pequeño ruido la sobresaltó. Parecía como si la serpiente hubiese siseado. Sarah hizo caso omiso, guardó el libro en la mochila y marchó a casa.

Señorpodría salir hoy media hora antes?  
- Spencer, lleva saliendo media hora antes todo el mes...y aun conserva su trabajo, hice una excepción con usted, pero esto ya no es normal.  
- Le prometo que será el último dia señor, tengo que ir a la universidad, estamos en plenos exámenes.  
- Eso me dijo la semana pasada...  
- Por favor  
-Está bien, pero será la última vez.

Chloe salió corriendo del despacho aun con su uniforme, ya se cambiaría mas tarde, tenía clase, y no podía perdérsela. Los clientes del supermercado se le quedaron mirando atónitos cuando salió corriendo por la puerta, con una bolsa colgada del hombro.

De camino a la universidad, a unos pasos de su portal, algo comenzó a sonar en su mochila, al principio no le hizo caso, demasiado ocupada en contestar, pero las repetidas llamadas, hicieron que parara y descolgara el teléfono móvil.  
- Chloe? Soy Brian  
- Ah! Hola Brian  
- Quieres que te vaya a buscar al trabajo, y tomamos algo?  
- Lo siento, pero no puedo, tengo clase, y ya llego tarde  
- Vale...entonces...me paso luego y tomamos algo?  
- Esta bien.

Con el teléfono aun en la mano, comenzó a correr, pero una voz conocida la paró, debía de ser uno de esos días en los que todo sale mal, por que Sarah no estaba dispuesta a dejarla escapar, ni siquiera sabiendo que tenía una clase importantísima, y mucha prisa.

La llamaba desde el portal, y por su estado de ánimo, debía estar muy nerviosa, agarró a Chloe del brazo con muchísima fuerza, haciéndole daño, por el estado en que se encontraba su amiga, Chloe decidió abandonar los desesperados intentos de acudir a esa clase.  
- Que pasa Sarah?  
- Aquí no, vamos arriba  
- Pero...- intentó zafarse sin éxito- tengo clase!  
- Esto es mas importante Chloe – tenía una cara tan triste...y tan impaciente a la vez...en sus ojos brillaba un afán de saber, de conocer, que no había visto nunca

La hizo subir corriendo por las escalera, y abrió la puerta vertiginosamente, aun continuando su carrera, la hizo entrar en el salón y sentarse, todo a la velocidad de la luz, luego, presa de la apatía, se sentó a su lado, con algo en la mano.  
- Se puede saber que te pasa?  
- Esto...mira lo que encontré en la biblioteca hoy  
- Pero Sarah! Estas loca? Tenía una clase importantísima hoy, y me la he perdido porque tu has encontrado un libro en la biblioteca. Bravo! Un libro! Sarah, la biblioteca, esta llena de ellos.  
- Pero no es un libro normal – ahora estaba triste.  
- "Quizás me pasé un poco" – Pensó Chloe – " Al fin y al cabo, la clase la perdí cuando me pare para hablar con Brian, le echaré un vistazo al libro, y luego le pediré perdón" Me lo dejas ver?

Le entregó el libro y se la quedó mirando expectante, esperaba alguna reacción por su parte, pero seguramente, no la que tuvo la chica.  
- Pero...pero que es esto? – mirando con escepticismo, cogió el libro, y sintió como si una llamarada pasara por su mano, lo soltó con rapidez.

Sarah se la quedó mirando con curiosidad, al ver que ella no volvía a tocar el libro, murmuro  
- A mi también me daba frío tocarlo al principio, pero te acostumbras.  
- Pero que dices? Que le has metido dentro, me has abrasado la mano, esta broma no ha tenido gracia – Chloe se levantó con brusquedad, y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde dejo su bolsa, y se cambió de ropa.

Poco después, alguien tocó a su puerta  
- Puedo pasar?

No hubo respuesta alguna, Sarah entró en el cuarto, y se sentó a los pies de la cama donde Chloe estaba tumbada, maldiciendo su mala suerte.  
- Voy a llamar a Brian, le diré que se venga  
- Co...como quieras – sentirse ignorada, hería a Sarah, y más sin conocer el motivo, ella no había echo ninguna broma!

Hola. Gritó Brian entrando en casa.

Brian. Dijo Chloe desde su cuarto. Chloe estaba sentado viendo el telediario con el teléfono en la mano.

¿Qué tal te ha ido? Preguntó Chloe. Brian la besó en los labios con dulzura y Chloe se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

Bien. Dijo Brian acariciando la mano a Chloe. Sarah dejó el libro sobre la mesa de cristal y se sentó en el otro sofá, en el de dos plazas.

¿Qué tal Sarah? Preguntó Brian mientras Chloe desaparecía por el pasillo camino de su dormitorio, el cual compartía a veces con Brian.

Bien. Dijo Sarah apoyando la cabeza en el sofá.

No tienes buena cara, seguro que estás bien. Dijo Brian.

Si. Dijo Sarah y el libro se agitó bruscamente en la mesa.

¿Qué es esto? Preguntó Brian acercando su mano al libro. Al tocarlo el libro ardió cubriendo su mano de llamas. Al soltar el libro la mano de Brian dejó de arder. La taza de chocolate cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó Chloe entrando en la sala de estar con una toalla que envolvía su rubio pelo.

¿Mi mano…? Preguntó Brian atónito observándola. No había ni rastro de quemadura alguna del incendio, no había secuelas.

¿Si, que le ha pasado? Preguntó Chloe sentándose al lado de Brian en el sofá.

Brian tu taza. Gritó Chloe viéndola esparcida sobre la alfombra.

Increíble, sin secuelas. Dijo Brian mirándose de nuevo la mano.

Sarah¿qué le ocurre al libro? No me gusta nada. Dijo Chloe algo mosqueada con las supuestas bromas de su amiga.

Quizá tenga algún mecanismo y al tocar el libro se incendie. Dijo Brian pasando su brazo por los hombros de Chloe.

Chloe acarició el libro en busca de cualquier vela y/o mecanismo extraño.

Auch. Gritó Chloe de dolor.

Ves, es la serpiente. Dijo Sarah.

¿Serpiente, que serpiente? Sarah las serpientes no emiten fuego y menos si está dibujada en un libro. Dijo Chloe incrédula.

Pero si lo hemos presenciado los tres. Dijo Sarah observando el libro por todas partes.

Mira. Dijo Chloe pasando su mano por las tapas del libro. Esta vez no pasó nada. Sarah no se explicaba el suceso. Abrió el libro por la primera página y se topó con el índice.

Los inicios de Hogwarts, los cuatro fundadores, Tom Ryddle, Lord Voldemort, las casas desde el nacimiento de Lord Voldemort, el primer fracaso de Lord Voldemort, Potter, Snape y Draco Malfoy. Leyó Sarah en voz alta.

Tom Ryddle, Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy¿quién son esos? Preguntó Brian.

Pues no lo se, se lo mismo que tú. Dijo Sarah.

Trae. Dijo Chloe arrebatando el libro a Sarah de un tirón. Lo abrió por la primera página, los inicios de Hogwarts, los cuatro fundadores.

Allá por la quinta primavera cuatro amigos, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin decidieron fundar Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería. Leyó Chloe.

No. Dijo Chloe. Sarah emitió un ruido de decepción.

Se han borrado las páginas. Dijo Chloe.

Bueno, vamos a dormir y ya hablaremos mañana. Dijo Brian.

A la mañana siguiente un estruendo en el salón despertó a Sarah que se revolvió entre las sábanas azules. Se levantó soñolienta, se puso la bata y se encaminó hacía el salón. Abrió la puerta de madera de pino con cristales translúcidos y entró. Todo estaba tal y como lo dejaron anoche, la taza de chocolate sobre la alfombra, en la mesa seguía el jarrón de flores disecadas por Chloe.

¿Chloe has visto el libro que estuvimos leyendo anoche? Gritó Sarah desde el salón. Un ruido seco de puertas indicó que alguien había salido del dormitorio de Chloe.

Por favor Sarah es muy pronto. Dijo Chloe bostezando desde la puerta que daba al pasillo. Llevaba puesto un pijama de seda verde de manga corta.

¿Qué si has visto el libro que leímos anoche? Preguntó Sarah enfadada.

No he salido en toda la noche de mi dormitorio, Brian se ha quedado a dormir. Dijo Chloe sonrojada.

Pues ha desaparecido. Dijo Sarah.

Ay Sarah, pues se habrá ido solo, ese libro tiene algo maligno. Dijo Chloe sirviendo café en tres tazas.

Aquí te dejo tu café. Dijo Chloe corriendo hacía su cuarto con la bandeja de desayuno y una sonrisa en los labios. Sarah se quedó de pie en el salón.

Brian. Gritó Chloe entrando en su dormitorio. Brian tenía un brazo tapando sus ojos para evitar los dañinos rayos de sol de la mañana. Dejó la bandeja sobre su escritorio y se sentó sobre Brian. Se tumbó apoyando los codos sobre el pecho de Brian y alzó la parte inferior de las piernas entrelazando las rodillas.

Brian, Brian. Susurró pasando una mano por los labios de Brian. Cuando Chloe retiró el dedo, Brian esbozó una bonita sonrisa que agradó a Chloe.

¿Qué hora es? Preguntó Brian.

Las 10:00. Respondió Chloe.

A las 13:00 tenemos que ir a Queen Victory Station a recoger a un amigo que llega desde Birmingham. Dijo Brian.

¿Quién es? Preguntó Chloe besando a Brian en la mejilla.

Jake. Dijo Brian en voz baja. Chloe estalló en carcajadas.

Como se entere Sarah… dijo Chloe entre risitas.

Venga levanta. Dijo Chloe levantándose y abriendo el armario ropero. Sacó unos vaqueros y una camisa verde oscura en la que ponía Oxford 2000 en letras blancas y llevaba el escudo inglés. Se puso unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y unos pendientes de aro blanco. Brian se puso unos vaqueros y la camisa del Manchester United.

**-Sarah¿te vienes a buscar a un amigo de Brian a la estación? Preguntó Chloe guiñando un ojo a Brian de espaldas a Sarah. **

**-Eh¿qué amigo es? Preguntó Sarah despistada.**

**-Bah, no le conoces. Dijo Brian. Chloe estaba de espaldas aguantando la risa y más roja que un tomate. **

**-Si, aquí sola me aburro. Dijo Sarah cogiendo su abrigo del sofá rojo de tela parecida al terciopelo. Brian cogió las llaves de su land rover y los tres bajaron a la mojada calle. Una fina rubia les rociaba por lo que se dirigieron corriendo al coche verde botella. **

**-Pon música. Dijo Chloe cerrando la puerta del asiento del copiloto. Brian cogió una cinta de Dr. Dre y la metió en el radiocasete. **

**El coche comenzó a retumbar ante el rap de este conocido músico de raza oscura. **

**Chloe comenzó a mover el pie derecho al son de la música. Acabó la canción y comenzó una a duo con Jimmy Rabbit. (Eminem) **

**Llegaron al parking de Queen Victory Station y bajaron del coche. Entraron por una puerta giratoria y un reloj marcó las 18:00 horas.**

**-Daos vida que el tren llega en cinco minutos. Dijo Brian y los tres aminoraron la marcha. Bajaron por un par de escaleras mecánicas y entraron por una puerta de cristal al andén 9 (en esa estación sale el tren que lleva a los estudiantes anualmente a Hogwarts). Un chorro de vapor sonó a lo lejos y un viejo tren blanco comenzó a frenar para que bajasen todos los viajeros. Un par de minutos después las puertas se abrieron chirriando.**

**-A ver si le veis. Dijo Brian mirando en todas direcciones. **

**-¿Quién es? Preguntó Sarah. Chloe emitió una risita aguda.**

**-Es Jake¿le recuerdas? Dijo Brian. Sarah abrió la boca y se sonrojó. **

**-Sois unos mamones. Les dijo. Chloe y Brian estallaron en carcajadas mientras unos pasos se aproximaban en dirección a ellos. **

**-Jake. Gritó Chloe. Brian emitió un largo silbido e hizo una seña con la mano izquierda. **

**Jake era alto, rubio, de piel blanca y de ojos azules, azules como el mar del trópico. Sarah se comenzó a alterar, lo había dejado con Jake porque se enamoró de Stephen, que luego se marchó con una chee leader de la universidad de Oxford. **

**-Brian. Dijo Jake. Su voz era más grave que hace un par de años. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y se dieron unas palmaditas en los hombros, típico saludo de los chicos. (macho, macho men)**

**-¿Qué tal Chloe? Preguntó Jake dándola un par de besos en la mejilla. **

**-Bien¿y tú? Preguntó Chloe.**

**-Pse, ahí ando. Dijo Jake. Sarah estaba sonrojada e intentaba ocultarse tras Chloe.**

**-Sarah ven. Dijo Chloe agarrándola de un brazo y colocándola frente a Jake. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Sarah no pudo evitar su rojez. **

**-¿Qué tal Jake? Preguntó dando un paso al frente y dándole dos besos en las mejillas. Jake se estremeció, cosa que Sarah notó pero Sarah fue más discreta en estos asuntos. **

**-¿Nos vamos? Preguntó Brian con la maleta de Jake en la mano.**

**-Eh, si. Dijo sarah. Chloe se había pispado de todo y sonreía picarosamente. Salieron de la estación y se dirigieron al coche. Ya había dejado de llover y el sol luchaba con las blancas nubes por salir y reinar en el cielo londinense. **

**Camino a casa, Sarah y Chloe montaron atrás. Chloe intentaba disimular hasta que emitió una risita leve. Sarah la miró duramente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Chloe se acercó lo más posible a ella.**

**-¿No dices nada? Preguntó por lo bajo.**

**-¿Quieres que te diga que eres una payasa? Dijo Sarah seriamente. (nos salió cabezona la niña, se parece a ti, juajuajua) **

**-Vamos Sarah que se te nota que te gusta Jake. Dijo Chloe apartándose el rubio pelo resplandeciente de la cara.**

**-No siento nada por él. Dijo Sarah mirando hacia el otro lado. Chloe desistió por esta vez y volvió a su postura normal. **

**Entraron en casa y los cuatro se descalzaron para no mojar el parquet y para que no se estropease. **

**-Pasa al salón y ponte cómodo. Dijo Chloe a Jake que se sentó en un sofá. Brian dejó su maleta en su dormitorio, sirvió unas copas y se sentó junto a Jake para charlar. **

**Sarah y Chloe se encerraron en la cocina para preparar tortitas. **

**-Bueno, dime que te gusta. Suplicó Chloe. Sarah respiró hondo y se giró a Chloe.**

**-Me gusta Stephen. Dijo Sarah. Chloe se decepcionó.**

**-Vamos Sarah, que se te nota, no seas terca. Dijo Chloe desganada por la cabezonería de su mejor amiga y compañera de piso. **

**Sarah cogió la bandeja con las tortitas y se dirigió al salón. **

**-¿Qué es esto? Preguntó Jake acercando su mano al libro. **

**-Nooo. Gritó Sarah cogiendo el libro antes de que lo tocase Jake. Brian la miró y fue el que deshizo el marrón. **

**-El libro es muy viejo y si se toca se caen las páginas, además pertenece a la biblioteca de Londres. Dijo Brian. Jake atontado se apoyó en el sofá. Sarah llevó el libro a su cuarto. **

**-Déjala, esta estresada y paranoica. Dijo Chloe repartiendo las tortitas en cuatro platos a partes iguales. **

**Algo más calmados comenzaron a ver una película, entrevista con el vampiro, versión antigua (no es la versión que rodaron Brad Pitt y Tom Cruise, no se quienes la interpretaban porque no se si existe tal versión). Al principio todo parecía normal hasta que salió un extraño ser con una túnica blanca y un bastón (no es Gandalf flipadillas) frente a otro personaje moreno de pelo grasiento, ataviado con túnica negra y un libro idéntico al que Sarah encontró en la biblioteca por casualidad (siiiiiiiiiiiii, niñas es Severus Snape). De repente se escuchó una explosión en el cuarto de Sarah seguida de una intensa luz verde. **

**-¿Qué ha sido eso? Preguntó Jake. Sarah miró a Chloe y tragó saliva. **

**-Ya voy yo. Dijo Chloe. Sarah se levantó corriendo y la siguió. La puerta del cuarto de Sarah estaba abierta, una leve neblina salía del dormitorio. Chloe se asomó y halló el libro abierto de par en par en el suelo en mitad del dormitorio. Algo siseó y se acercó moviéndose por el suelo hacia Chloe que no se percató hasta que el animal se enredó en sus pies y la hizo perder el equilibro cayendo de bruces contra el suelo del cuarto de Sarah. La serpiente se levantó mirando con sus ojos rojos a Sarah y sacó la lengua, una lengua de color rojo carmesí, intenso como la sangre. Del tobillo de Chloe salió un hilillo de sangre ocasionado por el mordisco de la serpiente. Chloe sollozaba de dolor y sin venir a cuento la serpiente se desvaneció en el aire y la herida del tobillo de Chloe desapareció como por arte de magia. (La serpiente era la mascota de David Coperfield jejeje) **

**-¿Estás bien? Preguntó Sarah arrodillada al lado de Chloe, cuyas mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas vanas y cuyo rostro no quería mostrarse incrédulo pero no podía evitarlo. **

**-Si. Dijo Chloe poniéndose en pie agarrada a Sarah. Brian y Jake estaban de pie en el pasillo. No habían perdido detalle del suceso pero no se atrevieron a moverse. **

**Brian llevó a Chloe a la cama y cerró la puerta del dormitorio. **

**-Buenas noches. Dijo Sarah a Jake cerrando la puerta del dormitorio. Media hora después alguien golpeó en la puerta del cuarto de Sarah y al abrir se trataba de Jake**

**-No puedo dormir¿podemos hablar? Preguntó en la oscuridad del pasillo. Una lámpara iluminaba débilmente el cuarto de Sarah. **

**-Pero un minuto. Dijo Sarah siguiendo a Jake hasta el salón. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de color rojo citado en un párrafo anterior. **

A partir de aquí publica Lira.

**-Bien¿tú dirás? Pero rápido que estoy cansada. Dijo Sarah mirando al reloj que marcaba las 22:00 horas.**

**-Bueno, entonces iré al grano. No te he olvidado. Dijo Jake. Sarah se sonrojó. **

**-Yo si, me gusta otro. Dijo Sarah levantándose del sofá de un salto. **

**-¿Eso significa que no me vas a dar otra oportunidad? Te quiero. Dijo Jake. Sarah se sonrojó aún más. **

**-Si, eh no, no te daré otra oportunidad porque ya te he dicho que siento algo por otra persona. Mintió Sarah sonrojada. **

**-Vale, pero al menos piénsatelo. Dijo Jake.**

**-Vale, me lo pienso y te lo digo. Dijo Sarah caminado por el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada en la misma. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus sentimientos hacía su ex, Jake no habían desaparecido y hoy se habían intensificado aún mas, pero ella tenía que olvidarle ya que en cuanto se marchase sabría de sobra que lo iba a pasar mal y por ello no quería comprometerse, pero futuros acontecimientos cambiarían el destino de ambos, trágico para uno, y trágico para otro pero en un futuro más lejano. **

**A media noche Sarah salió de la habitación en busca de un vaso de agua a la cocina. Todo estaba oscuro, la luz de la calle entraba en el salón. Sarah agudizó el oido y pudo escuchar como alguien chasqueaba los dedos en el salón. **

**Abrió la puerta lentamente y encendió la luz. Una figura femenina, la cual tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara de porcelana china la miraba tensamente. Sarah se quedó inmóvil en la puerta hasta que alguien entró en la cocina justamente después de la desaparición de la extraña mujer.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Jake desde la puerta.**

**-No se. – dijo Sarah sentándose en el sofá y encogiéndose. Jake se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sarah, que le miró y se sonrojó. **

**-Vamos a dormir.- Dijo Sarah levantándose del sofá. Agarró a Jake de una mano y ambos se perdieron en el pasillo. Sarah abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, entró y la volvió a cerrar. Se metió en la cama y cayó dormida profundamente hasta la mañana siguiente. **

**Chloe estaba sentada en un sofá del salón cuando Sarah se levantaba. **

**-Buenos días. – respondieron a la vez.**

**-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Sarah sentándose al lado de Chloe.**

**-Bien. – Dijo Chloe esbozando una sonrisa. Sarah la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó. **

**-Fue un sueño.- Dijo Sarah. Chloe la miró y negó con la mirada. **

**-No Sarah, no son sueños, no se que está pasando pero no me gusta nada. Dijo Chloe tapándose las piernas con una manta escocesa de cuadros. **

**-No se…- dijo Sarah tragando saliva. Brian entró en el salón y se dirigió a Chloe.**

**-¿Qué tal estas? –La preguntó besándola en los labios dulcemente. **

**-Bien. Dijo Chloe apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Brian. Jake entró en el salón y se sentó en un sofá uniplaza. **

**-Hoy hemos quedado para cenar con mi hermana y mi sobrina. – dijo Brian. Chloe aceptó con la cabeza y pegó un sorbo de café irlandés. **

**-Vosotros podéis salir a cenar. –Sugirió Brian mirando a Jake y a Sarah. **

**-No se…- dijo Sarah evitando mirar a Jake. **

**-Vamos que tenemos que hacer cosas. Dijo Chloe y la actividad comenzó a surgir. **

**-Nos vamos. – Gritó Sarah abriendo la puerta. Ella y Jake salieron a la calle y llamaron a un taxi. **

**Ambos subieron a la parte de atrás y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia de una tormenta de primavera. **

**-¿dónde vamos? Preguntó Jake limpiando el cristal con la mano.**

**-A la biblioteca. Respondió Sarah mientras ambos se veían sumidos en un atasco Londinense.**

**Al rato Sarah sintió calor en su mano y al girarse vió con Jake la tenía agarrada de la mano. **

**-¿Estás asustada?- Preguntó Jake susurrándola al oido. Sarah no quería pero Jake buscó sus labios y la besó. **

**-Mejor ahora. Dijo Jake al oído. **

**-Si, si. Dijo Sarah sonrojada mirando por la ventana. **

**-Ya hemos llegado. Dijo el taxista mientras Sarah buscaba en su bolso en busca de dinero. **

**-Aquí tiene, quedese las vueltas. Dijo Jake entregándole las vueltas y siguiendo a Sarah que echó a correr escaleras arriba huyendo de la lluvia. **

**-Sígueme. Dijo Sarah y los dos entraron en una pequeña sala, donde Sarah dio con el extraño libro. Se sentaron en la primera mesa que hallaron libre. Estuvieron buscando pero no hallaron nada. Sarah estaba cansada. **

**-Vámonos. Dijo Sarah a Jake. Este se sorprendió cuando Sarah le agarró de la mano. Al salir había un anciano pidiendo limosna apoyado sobre un bastón de madera. **

**-Unas moneditas por favor. Suplicó el extraño hombre. **

**-Lo siento, llevamos prisa. Dijo Sarah tirando de Jake hacia un taxi que había parado frente a la acera. **

**-Uy. Dijo Sarah riendo entrando en la casa tras Jake. Ambos se quedaron un rato en el descansillo. Sarah le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y entro en el salón. Chloe y Brian estaban viendo una película: Entrevista con el Vampiro. Un bol de palomitas estaba sobre la mesa auxiliar. **

**-Hola. Dijeron los dos al unísono.**

**-Hola. Dijeron Sarah y Jake sentándose en el sofá.**

**-¿Qué película es? Pregunto Jake.**

**-Entrevista con el vampiro. Dijo Chloe cogiendo un puñado de palomitas. **

**Un viejo con un bastón se enfrentaba a un vampiro de pelo grasiento y moreno. De un libro negro salió fuego y a continuación una serpiente rapteando. Los tres se quedaron atónitos. Jake permanecía serio. **

**-Esto no sucedía en la película. Dijo Sarah.**

**-Sarah, no es la original. Dijo Brian para calmarla. **

**-Cuando Jake y yo salimos de la biblioteca nos topamos con ese viejo. Dijo Sarah.**

**-No sería el mismo. Dijo Jake bebiendo un trago de cerveza. **

**Chloe apagó el televisor con la mano temblorosa. **

**-Cary vamos a la cama. Dijo Chloe cogiendo a Brian de una mano.**

**-Hasta mañana. Dijeron los dos antes de cerrar la puerta que comunicaba el pasillo con el salón. **

**Jake encendió la lámpara del rincón y apagó la luz del techo. Se levantó y sirvió alcohol en dos vasos. **

**-Gracias. Dijo Sarah cogiendo su vaso.**

**-Eres fantástica. Dijo Jake tras unos tensos momentos de silencio. Sarah no dijo nada, se sonrojó y giró la mirada hacía otro lado. **

**-¿Cuándo te vas? Preguntó Sarah. **

**-Marcho a París en un mes, mientras tanto me quedaré aquí. Dijo Jake.**

**-Espero que estes bien y sea de tu agrado esta casa, si se le puede llamar asi. Dijo Sarah.**

**-Siento lo que pasó. Dijo Sarah.**

**-No importa. Dijo Jake acercándose de forma peligrosa a Sarah hasta que se dieron un romántico beso. **

**-Me voy a la cama. Dijo Sarah y los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.**

**El lunes siguiente Sarah se dirigió nuevamente a la biblioteca. En la mochila llevaba el libro del cual había salido la serpiente. Al subir la escalera de mármol se topó con el mismo anciano del día anterior.**

**-Anastasia, dame limosna. Gritó el viejo histérico con los ojos desorbitados. Con las manos huesudas agarró el bolso de Sarah e intentó arrebatarselo. Sarah tiró de él hasta que el bolso cayó al suelo y todo su contenido se derramó por la acera. El viejo cogió el libro, lo abrió por la mitad y se horrorizó. **

**-¿dónde está la serpiente? Preguntó histérico. **

**-Si se refiere a Nagini, anoche se marchó. Dijo Sarah en susurros.**

**-Nooo, el fin se acerca, la profecia se cumplirá. Gritó el anciano con voz entrecortada. **

**-Traiga. Gritó Sarah cogiendo el libro. Entró malhumorada en la biblioteca, entregó el libro y al darse la vuelta un color morado iluminó la calle. Sarah se quedó petrificada.**

**-¿Hola? Preguntó Sarah. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y salió a la calle. Todo estaba normal pero el viejo había desaparecido. **


End file.
